simply ironic
by thatdarncat
Summary: rukawa kaede develops a certain liking for the girlfriend of his teammate who he hates the most. and its not hanamichi. that pretty much sums it up...[finally it has a title -_-]
1. New Faces

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. The sun was shining brightly overhead and the sky was clear and blue with wisps of fluffy clouds. The weather was fair, just mentioning it just in case it doesn't seem obvious enough, and it was the perfect day for practice for the basketball team of Shohoku high for soon the tournament will start with them and Ryonan High.  
  
Not that they need the practice badly or anything after all they bad beaten the team last year and especially now that feared Uozumi had already graduated.   
  
'We're better,' Miyagi had told his teammates as they started the practice.  
  
Miyagi Ryota had been a happy camper since the start of the year for he replaced Takenori Akagi as the new team captain. Well deserved, of course, after all he was a good player---no scratch that---he was a great player, if he said so himself. He was also the eldest now among the best players of the team. Unfortunately for him, however fine the job sounds...with that goof Hanamichi Sakuragi around pissing him [because he was chosen instead of Hanamichi] Miyagi might as well train bird-brained dogs. Often would Hanamichi ruffle Miyagi's muffin hair when Miyagi did something 'wrong' like called a foul for Hanamichi...things which offended the 'genius's' sky-high ego.  
  
There were new members of Shohoku of course, and these new members were good, in Miyagi's standards anyway. One was Ishikawa Ruikiba, who was in the position of point-guard. He was as good as any player could get. Tall and lean, he had the speed of Miyagi [although for Miyagi, himself was faster] and the techniques of Mitsui combined. This point guard was a complete powerhouse of the new Shohoku team.   
  
And he was popular as Rukawa when it came to girls. Rui-chan was a complete hunk of a man. Brushed-up, jet-black hair, small, deep-set eyes, angular face with high cheekbones and a wide, calm grin. He was a couple of centimeters shorter than Hanamichi but he never seemed to be intimidated by anyone, not even Hanamichi himself, nor had he panicked in a game with he best ace ever, Rukawa. Always he was in smiles, and his confidence [okay fine, I scratch it all out…he is EGOTISTIC] with himself was overwhelming. The bad thing about him was his being a playboy. He actually had 20 girlfriends already since he started his freshman year. And those dumb girls never seemed to get tired of him. Actually some of Rukawa's cheering squad had already shifted to the Rui-chan Fan Club.  
  
Another notable freshman was Raikouchi Seisui. This quiet guy was a remarkable player in court. He could replace Rukawa someday as ace and point-getter. He was a runner-up for MVP at the same school Mitsui had graduated from [Takeishi Junior High], and surely that school yielded great players. He was the swiftest runner, most careful dribbler and the best at offense Miyagi had ever seen. At average this guy could gain at least 25 points in the first half with his precise 3-point shoots and lay-ups.  
  
Seisui was tall, standing at 188 cm. He had shaven-dark brown hair, always in place [if his hair doesn't stay in place, I don't know what will] and most of the time wrapped in black bandanna. His brown eyes were glaring and no-nonsense and most of his batch mates were scared to even talk to him. To Miyagi, this guy was even more nonchalant and indifferent than Rukawa, the only difference was Seisui barely talks, while Rukawa had a fond habit of making funny but annoying comments [especially at Hanamichi's stupidity]. He has a lanky body, although perfectly built, and as he moves he seemed to glide with the wind. And Seisui was smart, very intelligent indeed. Actually, he was the top 3 of his batch. Many people were wondering why he joined the basketball club instead of the chess club however perhaps it was because they had never seen him play ball.  
  
Surely, Shohoku's entrance to the Interhigh the previous year had attracted more good players to come and join the club [which didn't go with Seisui, for he was Rukawa's neighbor and claimed he went to Shohoku because it was near their house].  
  
'Ayako-chan!' Miyagi called as Ayako was seen walking towards the court in her cycling shorts and pink shirt. Her curly hair was tied behind her head as usual and atop was her cap, as usual. Miyagi immediately blushed, and his eyes grew watery with sheer adoration and his knees wobbled, as usual. [lol…as usual]  
  
---Rui-chan ^sweatdrops^---  
  
It was the middle of the game and the ball was forgotten by Miyagi. It was funny but this year Miyagi seemed to be more attracted to Ayako than ever. Perhaps because it was their last year already and he had to make Ayako his before they graduate. Maybe all the Interhigh trophies would be enough to make her, his...unfortunately if he kept forgetting the game every time he saw her, the championship would merely be just a dream.  
  
[gaaahh...this story is about Rukawa, not Miyagi...ANYWAY...]  
  
Rukawa, by the way, had businesses of his own. While Miyagi was in his own sweet little world, he scored 6 points against Miyagi's team. Rui-chan was not good enough yet for Rukawa, and occasional spins and fakes did the trick. Hanamichi was unfortunately in Rukawa's team. The truth was, Rukawa and Hanamichi were a pair, as decided by Miyagi ['So you'd stop those nasty sparks when you two are together,' said Miyagi] and Seisui, Rui-chan and Miyagi in the other team.   
  
The ball dribbled in front of the still half-conscious Miyagi and pissed off, Rui-chan hit it on the captain's head. Never had Rui-chan seen a captain that weird. [perhaps it was because Rui-chan had never experienced being dumped by a girl, considering Miyagi's condition in life…] Miyagi, now snapped back to reality took the ball, and found his teammates glaring at him. He smiled weakly and scratched his head 'Hehe...'.  
  
So the game continued, Rukawa's team leading by 2 points. Rukawa was extremely good, even for Seisui. Leave Hanamichi with the rebounds, as he and Rukawa had decided amongst themselves, and Rukawa was in charge of the points---much to Hanamichi's dismay, however he learned from Haruko that rebounds were better than points so that technically would not affect Hanamichi's genius. It was a miracle he agreed though, when he usually wanted to control the game by himself.  
  
This day was different for Hanamichi, to explain the oddity, for Haruko had delivered him a box of cookies and nothing could make Hanamichi's day go sour, even if all the points go to Rukawa.  
'Haruko is mine!!! Eat my dust fox!!! Hahahahaha!' Hanamichi had laughed like a dumb clown at school a couple of hours back.  
  
'Idiot' was Rukawa's only answer.  
  
Rukawa Kaede sure was the star of that afternoon's practice game. He scored 32 points all in all, from their total of 53 against Miyagi's team 52. But Miyagi wasn't disappointed at their loss; he was actually happy his team mates were much better than he expected.  
  
[really...I must shift now to Rukawa...too much on Miyagi...gaaahhh]  
  
The game finally ended and they had gone to the shower rooms, sweaty and all. Rukawa sat on the bench outside for a while, letting air breeze past his tired body. He crouched low, his head bowed and his elbows on his knees. He was breathing fast and was quickly recovering strength. He sat up and stared at the ceiling blankly. His back, now flat on the bench, and his arms widespread at either side of his body. His small, chinky, narrowed eyes were thoughtful as his thinking shifted to the upcoming tiournament.  
  
The image of a mocking Sendoh flashed across his thoughts.   
  
He had not beaten him yet. Although his team was left eating Shohoku's dust, Sendoh was still, as much as Rukawa hated to admit it, better than him in most ways. Perhaps...  
  
What was worse was Sendoh's idiotic smile. He almost reminded Rukawa of Rui-chan. 'Do-aho,' he muttered under his breath. He was the only one left in the court and he was glad or his team mates would have regarded him as crazy, talking nonsense.  
  
Now that his mind wandered about it, he suddenly developed a certain dislike for Rui-chan. Even more distaste than he had for the idiot redhead Hanamichi.  
  
Suddenly a girl came in the gym disrupting Rukawa's thoughts. This girl was a new face to Rukawa, maybe a freshman lost in the middle of nowhere. He ignored her and went back to his thoughts. He still heard noises in the shower room, the sound of water and laughing people. He decided to let them have their baths first, he was not in the mood to mingle with a happy bunch. [leave Seisui out. I don't think he ever was seen with a smile]  
  
'Moshi moshi!'  
  
This time she really did interrupt him. He lifted his eyes at her, still narrowed, and showed no hint of interest.   
  
'Is Rui-chan here?' she asked, lifting both brows then averting her gaze from his face and scanning the empty gym.  
  
Rukawa silently motioned towards the shower room with his head.  
  
'Ah...sou ka...' She casually sat beside him and crossed her legs in front of her. 'I guess I cannot go in there huh? I'm pretty sure you don't mind me sitting beside you.' She smiled at him.  
What's new...he disregarded it immediately.  
  
'By the way I'm Ito Hitsumi,' she went on, as if not realizing he didn't want to talk at all. Her smile was still as bright as the early morning sunshine.  
  
Then the guys bustled out of the shower room, at least Rui-chan and Miyagi did. There suddenly were echoes of mirth across the gym as they passed, until it quieted down upon seeing Hitsumi there.   
  
She stood up and grinned at Rui-chan.   
  
'Hun...' said Rui-chan, startled for a quick while. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Hun?' echoed Miyagi, feeling his heart sink. It was impossible for Miyagi to call Ayako that and Rui-chan here has a pretty girlfriend for all he cared.  
  
Her smile widened. 'Oh nothing, I thought I'd visit. I wanted to see you play actually, but I guess I came too late...'  
  
He waved his hand in the air and tilted his head. 'No need for that hun,' he told her teasingly then walking over to her he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 'You know, I'm kinda busy and...sometimes...I don't want interruptions you know…'  
  
Miyagi almost fumed. Hanamichi, hearing this as he was sauntering out of the shower room almost hit the roof. Talk about taking girls for granted.   
  
Rukawa was roused; his eyes darted towards Rui-chan for a split second then ignored the world again.  
  
'What is she your girl?' Hanamichi's voice boomed over suddenly, catching everyone by surprise. His brows were almost touching each other as he loomed over Rui-chan, his eyes burning with rage. 'How dare you baka!!!'  
  
Rui-chan blinked at Hanamichi then laughed, pulling Hitsumi closer to him. He turned them around and made for the door. Hitsumi could not say anything.   
  
Maybe it was in Rukawa's nature to be a gent at heart although he did not seem like one, that he actually gave part of his attention to the silly commotion happening. Girls were just trouble, yeah, but Rui-chan was not doing a good job of treating them despite that fact. Rukawa's annoyance for Rui-chan was growing intensely by the moment, like if you dump a gazillion pack of fertilizer on potato-cropped soil.   
  
'Do-aho...' he mumbled.  
  
Fortunately for him although he didn't seem to mind Rui-chan and his girl waddle out of the gym, he did with his fox-like senses. For once he agreed with Hanamichi he indeed was a fox, but of course he didn't the least bit care. [lol] His fox-like ears heard every movement and at the corner of his small, sly eyes barely seen as a cascade of ragged hair covered it, watched the two exit the gym like a cat carrying his prey mouse.   
  
So Hitsumi was likened to a mouse. A pretty mouse. [roflmao]  
  
The gym door swung close behind the two so-called 'lovers' and the gym was quiet again, except for Hanamichi's heavy, angry breathing. He looked funny, like a redhead version of Gori, with heat waves emanating from his burning hair. Oh the color fitted all right, red-hot flames.... Ironic...the rude bastard Hanamichi has a soft side for girls...now Rukawa thought he had seen everything.  
'Who does he think he is anyway? Treating girls like they're sort of trash or what,' Miyagi commented thoughtfully.  
  
'Darn that bastard!!!' exclaimed Hanamichi. Rukawa imagined smoke puffing out of Hanamichi's mouth and nose.  
  
Sighing, feeling all the world has gone pathetic, Rukawa stood up and shook his head silently. 'Bakeru..' he muttered, grabbing his towel and making for the washroom.  
  
All eyes were suddenly on him. He ignored them and continued towards the shower room door.  
  
'NANDATO?' yelled Hanamichi.  
  
Rukawa felt the overflowing anger of Hanamichi. In his mind's eye he saw Miyagi holding Hanamichi back from gnashing at Rukawa, while of course receiving a couple of bruises from holding the giant in his arms. The thought amused Rukawa for a while as he shut the whole world out.  
  
--------------------  
  
'Hun, where are we going anyway? I think we better head back to school...I think I forgot my homework there...' said Hitsumi quietly, measuring her words carefully.  
  
'Nah! I don't think that's needed,' snorted Rui-chan, grinning broadly at her with his perfect white teeth shimmering under the sun's rays. His smile was as perfect as a magazine model's, and as superficial.  
  
---Hitsumi ^Now I wonder why I even fell for him in the first place^---  
  
Rui-chan tilted his face upwards, to catch the warmth of the sun's glow. His lips curved up to a soft smile, and closed his eyes, feeling the slight breeze blowing amidst him. Then he opened them again, and focused his gentle stare upon her face. And so he made this little cute face, squeezing his puppy-like eyes shut and pulling his grin to his ears.   
  
Hitsumi now wondered why she was wondering why she even fell for him in the first place. [was that even clear?! ^^] She should feel lucky to be going out with a gorgeous star player, who had the skills of a professional and a looks of a Greek god.  
  
'Okies hun…it's not that I don't want to spend time with you, it's just that this is so important to me…' she coaxed.  
  
He made a sad face, perhaps expecting her to think he was pathetic enough so she would not leave. 'Okies then hun…I'll be getting us ice cream. Meet you at the park okay?' he said childishly.  
She grinned, pecked him on the cheek and dashed back towards the school.  
  
--------------------  
  
It just so happened that Rukawa was going back to the school as well to fetch his forgotten pair of spare basketball shoes [if he ever had spares…]. Half asleep he strode across the empty hall towards the locker room, unconsciously passing by the faculty room, and smashing directly at Hitsumi, who was heading towards the faculty room herself.  
  
Rukawa did not seem to notice, or perhaps he really didn't. He continued to wobble towards the locker room as if nothing happened, still dozed off. Unfortunately for Hitsumi, her papers scattered upon impact and some were even stepped on by Rukawa himself. Ugly, gray and dirty Adidas marks were stamped upon her papers…and to her hapless fate…her thesis.  
  
She actually exploded.  
  
'KOROSU!!!'  
  
Her loud voice sent a strong gust of wind blowing across the hall, and to exaggerate even more, sending Rukawa hitting the walls and leaving a dent upon it. Of course, he cared not, felt not…he continued his slumber. He must have been dreaming he was riding his bike towards school and crashing himself on a car, and dismantling his bike in the process, well of course without receiving even the slightest scratch.  
  
His indifference led to her sudden tornado of anger, slamming the windows shut. 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO MISTER?' She rampaged towards him and punched him on his drowsy face.   
He woke up, finally, and stared at her blankly [you know, the smile which says 'huh?'] as if half expecting her to disappear into his realm of dreams.  
  
'You JUST ruined my THESIS!' she boomed, fire leaping into her deep brown eyes.  
  
He blinked at her.  
  
'AAAARRGGHHHH!!!' She gave him another hit on the face.   
  
He lifted his brow.  
  
'What is WRONG with you?" yelped Hitsumi, losing control of herself more. [actually, she already did…^^]  
  
He gaped at her stupidly. Then suddenly, the typical Rukawa attitude---disturb-my-sleep-and-get-hit.  
  
Senselessly he whammed her with the back of his hand and went on back to his own rubber-shoe business…or rather, dreams of hitting a truck this time…  
  
Hitsumi was fed up. She frenzied at him and the rest was history… 


	2. To Challenge an Ace

And so it was that the teachers were mortally scared of Rukawa that they passed by without even checking on the two. Hitsumi received a large bruise from getting whammed by Rukawa for disrupting his sleep. He in turn had a lump in his head for crashing into the wall. Fortunately for her however, her professor accepted her thesis though it had Adidas marks on it.   
  
Rukawa, after the historic event, had continued towards the locker room, still deep in slumber as if nothing had happened.  
  
--------------------  
  
'Hitsumi-san…what happened to you?' asked Ruikiba upon seeing a bruise upon Hitsumi's rosy cheeks. That wasn't all though, her hair was all messed up, like spaghetti, which accidentally fell into a washing machine, and her clothes all dirty as if she had been crawling on her belly to the park.  
  
'Nothing much. I managed to get here still alive didn't I?' she said, dismissing his worry…or was he even?  
  
He blinked at her, a large question mark hovering above his head.  
  
She furrowed her brow and waved her hand in the air frivolously. 'C'mon, Rui-kun what are you thinking? You don't suppose I engaged myself into a fight or do you?' [she was giving him ideas…^sweat drops^] Hitsumi smiled at him innocently. 'Why don't we just play basketball? You know, train you before the game…'  
  
'You train me?' Rui-chan scoffed, now laughing at her. She grinned, knowing he wouldn't press on the details of her being filthy. However she couldn't help but feel irritated that he was underestimating her capacity. Although she didn't really know how to play basketball, she was sure she would learn fast.  
  
'Okay fine hunny, just teach me the basics at least,' she said. 'I want to play!'  
  
Rui-chan looked at her with that expression on his face which probably said ^is she kidding me or is she kidding me?^  
  
Scowling, she crossed her arms upon her chest and turned her back towards him. He was misjudging her…BIG TIME, and she hated every part of it. Talk about male chauvinism. And she wasn't the biggest supporter of that dumb movement, even if she did like Rui-chan that much.  
  
'Fine, if you don't want to teach me, then don't. It's not like I'm gonna force you or anything…' said Hitsumi indignantly. She had begun walking away from him, a gust of wind blowing her spaghetti black hair to a more disheveled guise.  
  
As expected of every man, every pathetic man living on earth, he grabbed her arms and made that puppy look again. He looked awesomely cute, like a little dog wagging its tail at her for more dog food. 'Okay then…I'll teach you,' he said with that goofy smile lingering upon his soft lips.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The sun was already sinking beyond the houses, which were scattered about the court. It cast an orange glow in the sky and the clouds drifting up ahead. Rui-chan had now left Hitsumi in the court alone, however she was happy anyway, playing ball herself. She had no idea how delightful and addicting it was to play. She had to admit, it was almost as good than soccer itself [for she was rather fond of playing soccer and was a good player, if she said so herself, in fact she was in the school's soccer club].   
  
Darkness was dawning fast, and she wasn't glad it was. The street lamps weren't open yet, and though they were she doubted she could play in the night. There were many punks roaming the streets at night, and she was still in her grimy uniform, and her face was still marked by an untended bruise.   
  
She dribbled the ball on the cement pavement twice, her eyes centered on the hoop before her. They narrowed coolly as she lifted the ball in mid-air, before jumping and releasing it to an arc towards the basketball ring. To her it seemed flawless, for it was gliding across the air like a bird at flight, but to someone else it was as imperfect as it could be.  
  
It hit the metal ring, which clanked loudly, and bounced a couple of meters away from her. The ball landed on someone else's hands.  
  
Before she knew it, an unblemished three-point shoot was freed, and it landed neatly into the hoop, not even touching the ring. It bounced once…twice..three times before rolling towards Hitsumi's feet. Her eyes never left the ball and she didn't even bother look at who made the shot.  
  
She turned around finally, and suddenly the streetlights flickered on. The lamp, which stood beside the person who shot the ball, shone above him, and his shadow stretched across the pavement.   
  
Her stare moved up to his face. He was Rui-chan's teammate, the same person who ruined her thesis without even saying sorry, and left without a word. Obviously he had came to the court to practice, for he carried his duffel behind his back, and had changed from his school uniform to comfortable shirt and a pair of boxing shorts. He still wore the lump in his head, which he got from hitting the wall with Hitsumi's deathblow. [exaggerating of course…hehehe]  
  
She lifted a brow and narrowed her eyes at him. There were all hints of utmost menace and irritation. His arrival meant she had to leave as soon as possible, but she had no intention to, although she knew the danger he had posed before her.  
  
His indifferent, yet defiant eyes focused on hers, with a silent challenge hanging in the air between them.  
  
She knew she had no chances of winning this. Hence she had to face her second defeat from this very unlikely fox guy.  
  
She considered moving out of the court without a fight.   
---Hitsumi ^besides, I have to go home; it's getting dark^---  
  
Inaudibly, she strode past him, dropping the ball at his feet. He made no motion to pick it up until she was about to exit the gate when he actually said something to her, 'Here'. She spun around and found herself with the ball in her hands. She glanced at it for a while before lifting her face at him. His dark eyes were locked on her startled stare, in a speechless prompt for a one-on-one. His glare was melting her to pieces.  
  
As if on a trance she dribbled the ball and initiated the game between them. 


	3. The Old Days

She was a good opponent for an amateur, Rukawa had to admit. In the past 30 minutes she had gotten 12 points, against Rukawa's 35. He didn't at all have a hard time with her, for she was actually as easy as pie, but at least she was scoring points better than Hanamichi, the 'genius'.  
  
Her hair now hung limper than it was when they had started the game. She was even filthier and sweatier and she looked worse than ever. Despite that, she seemed to enjoy every single minute as they played heedlessly in the early hours of darkness.   
  
The ball was Rukawa's. He was dribbling it madly, his keen eyes not leaving hers. His usual glare bore a hole to the depths of her sanity. He was driving her nuts with every sharp movement he made, swiftly passing the ball to his other hand, spinning his body around lithely and making a successful lay-up before her very eyes. She stared at him, agape, as his feet landed on the floor after hers.  
  
Night enveloped the streets.  
  
The ball bounced to her hands, and she knew it was her turn to earn a point. She was not exactly a happy loser, in the first place who would be happy losing. Her hands dribbled it at her side, carefully…so cautiously. The sound of the ball hitting the ground echoed across the empty street.  
  
Attracting the attention of an unexpected visitor…  
  
Hitsumi faked to the left and promptly turned to the right. Rukawa met her there but she did not lose the single ray of hope which shone deep in her. She was only about two feet from the base of the ring. She knew she could make it. She ran towards it, the ball, wild in her hands, as fast as her feet could carry her. This goal was hers. She had to make a dunk…  
  
She could feel she wouldn't miss it. The goal was too near to let go off…that she hardly sensed Rukawa blocking her with all [all? I don't think so…^^;;] his strength…  
  
And suddenly her eyes caught something familiar.  
  
She halted in mid-air, during her jump to dunk the ball into the hoop. She temporarily forgot the game as her feet touched the ground, her eyes direct at the guy watching them intently from outside the court. A familiar smile of amusement was on his lips. He was standing underneath a lamp that his shadows played upon Hitsumi's face.   
  
Rukawa turned to look at where Hitsumi's gaze had wandered.   
  
'Sendoh-kun…' she mumbled, as if in a daze.  
  
'Hitsumi-san,' replied Sendoh, his mocking smile widening at the mention of his name. He then focused his smile on Rukawa. 'And Rukawa. I see you are having quite a game.'  
  
Rukawa couldn't help but glare at Sendoh. [he was always glaring at everyone…what's new…hehe]  
  
Hitsumi looked at Rukawa. 'You are RUKAWA?' The ace of Shohoku?' she asked in disbelief. She had heard all about him from Rui-chan, however she thought she had never met him. She wasn't even expecting him to be an abnormal guy such as Rukawa was.   
  
Sendoh's laughter filled the chilled air ringing in Rukawa's ear incessantly. 'Oh so you do not know!' He laughed even more, eyes twinkling with mirth. 'Hitsumi-san! You're probably the only girl who doesn't know!'  
  
A blush rose up Hitsumi's cheeks. She felt them grow hotter by the second.   
---Hitsumi ^this foxy guy IS actually RUKAWA?^---  
  
Rukawa scowled. 'K'so…' He bent over to pick up the ball, which was currently ancient history and began to dribble it, as if telling Hitsumi to ignore the 'loser' outside the court and continue playing.  
  
'Perhaps you wouldn't mind if I join?'   
  
Rukawa's eyes burned at Sendoh's words. He bobbed his head sideways, conceding to Sendoh's proposal. He had no choice. Besides, Sendoh would definitely practice him for the upcoming Shohoku-Ryonan game.  
  
Hitsumi knew it was her turn to leave. She took a step backwards and sauntered towards the gate, as Sendoh moved in.   
  
'Stay'  
  
She spun around and found two expectant faces looking at her, one with a fiery stare, the other with a calm grin. She had no idea who said that, but with the tone of the voce she would bet it was Sendoh…voice placid but commanding. 'Doushite Sendoh-kun?'  
  
'It's been a while,' replied Sendoh. 'And those times I have never played with you. I wonder why you never asked. All the while I thought you're only interested in soccer'  
  
Nasty was Rukawa's stare. Very nasty…irritated…impatient…annoyed…  
---Rukawa ^Pathetic…^---  
  
Silently he snuck out of the court, feeling there was nothing more but pitiful little creatures left there, and he did not intend make himself one of them. He picked up his duffel and left.   
  
Neither Sendoh nor Hitsumi called him back.  
  
-----------------------  
  
---Hitsumi ^I do miss Sendoh a lot…^---  
Her bike rolled speedily across the sidewalk the next morning as she was going to school. Her thoughts were filled with nothing but basketball…basketball…and the players in basketball…she cared for nothing more…  
  
She used to be Sendoh's girlfriend. Acually he was her 6th… She chuckled inwardly, remembering those times when she was in junior high, and Sendoh was a sophomore in Ryonan High. He was playing in the street court with his teammates when their varsity soccer team of passed by. Hitsumi was there and she was immediately entranced by Sendoh's serene smile…   
  
Her beauty too, enchanted him. Her height was 162 cm that time, and her hair was cropped to her ears, shiny and soft. They were of brownish hue for her mother was a fourth British. She had a fine, high nose accenting her pinkish cheeks. Her eyes, which were dark chocolate, were bright and dancing in the midday sunshine. As he talked to her, she replied lightly and heartily… She fascinated him completely.  
  
However his relationship with her was only a fling for when she stepped into Shohoku High, she met Rui-chan and unfaithful as she was, left him.  
  
Hitsumi's thoughts shifted to Rukawa. As if on cue, as she pedaled around a corner, she saw him in his bike, reeling his way on the sidewalk across the street. And he was…sleeping…?!  
  
Her intrigued eyes didn't leave him. Sleeping…so... She blinked once…twice…thrice…yet he was still sleeping…deep in slumber even. She thought she saw a bubble rise up and back again to his mouth. There were even earphones blaring in his ears…or maybe she was just imagining them blaring…  
---Hitsumi ^how can he sleep like that?^---  
  
Suddenly…  
  
Bang!  
  
Hitsumi hit an electrical post, flattening the front wheel of her bike. Perhaps she was too consumed in him that she didn't see it coming…  
  
Bang!  
  
She whirled around and saw his bike hit a parked car. 'Oookay…' she mumbled under her breath as she watched his body float in the air onto the roof of the car. Amazingly, he picked himself up, grabbed his smashed bike and again pedaled to kingdom come…uninjured…still sleeping…  
  
The car's bumper fell off.  
  
She gaped at him as his bike disappeared into the early morning fog. 


	4. Reality Bites

Somehow Rukawa had found himself in the soccer field.  
---Rukawa ^my feet must've taken me here'---  
  
He stared at his feet, scratched his head and blinked.  
  
He lifted his face, now knowing why exactly he was in the soccer field. For all he knew he had to be in the basketball court. Then he saw HER.  
  
Ito Hitsumi in the middle of the field kicking a soccer ball to her great satisfaction.  
  
She didn't seem to know he was there, which was good or she would've thought he was following her around. In the first place he didn't exactly know why he was there. But there was no denial she was a good soccer player. Too good in fact---  
  
Rukawa winked at the soccer ball, which was now sailing towards him.   
  
He heard a scream.  
  
He tilted his head so the ball flew past him.  
  
Unfortunately, it hit the electrical post behind him and bounced back, hitting him at the nape of his neck.  
  
---Rukawa ^warui…na…^---  
  
He was already stooping low because of the impact. He straightened his body slowly, cursing under his breath and rubbed the back of his head, an indifferent look hovering about his face.   
  
'Rukawa-kun!' Hitsumi was already running towards him, with that look of absolute concern.  
  
He stared at her, with a question mark in his eyes.   
  
'Daijobu?'  
  
'Hai.'  
  
'Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in the court? Rui-chan is there, he said you guys have a practice.'  
  
Somehow Rukawa's blood boiled at the mention of Rui-chan's name, although he didnt exactly know why. He kicked the feeling which vexed his very senses and replied monotonously, 'Hai.' Then he left.  
  
  
---------------------  
  
'Ah, yes it is!'  
  
'I cannot believe she chose you over him…'  
  
'NANI…?!'  
  
'Maybe it's because she is also in Shohoku high…I do wonder why she came here instead of there…'  
  
'She told me her entire family went here.'  
  
'Ah… but still…you over Sendoh?'   
  
Laughter.  
  
Then sounds of crashing and rumbling.  
  
'I would believe if a girl exchanged the genius's Sakuragi over Sendoh!' Hanamichi guffawed.  
  
'She must've thought I look better, play better, am better.'  
  
Rukawa knew that voice. Rui-chan.   
---Rukawa ^So that's how Hitsumi knew Sendoh…she was his former girlfriend…^---   
  
When Rukawa arrived in the locker room no one was there, for they were already practicing, scattered, outside. Miyagi however, had insisted they warm up together and play together, as a team, so the rest of the guys suddenly appeared in the locker room, waiting for Rukawa to finish his shower.   
  
'So how many guys did she go out with anyway?'  
  
'I guess I am her sixth…'  
  
'And you don't mind?'  
  
'Ah…she's just a fling.'  
  
Rukawa's blood boiled. Although he could not see Rui-chan's proud expression from the shower room [for the other guys were hanging out in the benches of the locker room], he was still seething. And he was wondering why he was seething.  
  
Perhaps he hit a ten-wheeler this morning to knock him off his senses…he didn't actually look at what he hit after all.   
  
The water from the shower gurgled as it flowed on his naked body.  
  
'Haiyaku Rukawa! Aren't you done yet?' Miyagi yelled. 'We've been waiting for you for half an hour!'  
  
It was just so like Hanamichi to disturb a person taking a shower. Using his extreme strength he kicked the door and ruined the hinges. It swung on one pivot in front of an indifferent, bare, Rukawa [who in turn grabbed the towel and covered himself on impulse].   
  
Droplets of water glistened in his muscular torso.  
  
'Rui-chan?'  
  
'Hitsumi-san!' Rui-chan was ultimately startled.  
  
Rukawa was as indifferent as ever. He looked as if he was brought into earth from outer space and had the slightest idea on what to do. He just STARED, with his little fox-eyes peering from under his wet, jet-black hair. And perhaps he wasn't human at all, for he didn't even blush.  
  
'Gomen nasai…minna-san…' faltered Hitsumi, inching her way out the door, her face the hue of Hanamichi's hair. She bowed repeatedly as she exited, all the other guys too dumbfounded to speak.  
  
----------------------  
  
Breathe in…breathe out…whew…  
  
'Hitsumi-san…'  
  
Hitsumi turned and saw the gentle features of Rui-chan towards her. 'Rui-chan…' she mumbled. 'Gomen ne…'  
  
'Why did you come barging into the shower room like that?' he asked, eyes fixed on hers.  
  
'Atashi…atashi…' she couldn't speak.  
  
'Doushiteno Hitsumi-san?' He was now concerned.  
  
'I…forgot to give you your…your…'  
  
'My…?'  
  
'Your socks. You left them in the bag where I put my soccer shoes yesterday when we were playing basketball…' Her forehead creased and she flashed him a feeble smile as she bit her lower lip.  
  
Rui-chan almost hit the roof. 'I have tons of socks at home Hitsumi-san,' he said weakly as if he was going to pass out anytime. He didn't know whether Hitsumi was so naive, or just plain stupid, or...had no idea AT ALL.  
  
The other guys who have just flurried out of the shower room fainted, hearing this.  
  
'Well…well…you might get mad…' She looked like a little kid suddenly.  
  
'Pathetic,' Rukawa mumbled, as he breezed past them, dribbling the ball in his hands. So a girl saw him without clothes on, big deal. He dismissed the idea immediately, although a hint of pink still lingered in his cheeks. His foxy stare proved no sign of interest with the world.  
  
Hitsumi lifted a brow at him.   
--Hitsumi ^so he dressed up that quickly…he must not be a human…^---  
  
'Sou desu ka…that is so sweet of you hunny,' Rui-chan murmured, smiling at her.   
  
'Sweet?' scoffed Hanamichi.  
  
'Now I've seen everything…' Miyagi chimed in.  
  
'Hmph,' commented Seisui.  
  
Rukawa rolled his eyes. He disregarded the world and played ball by himself.  
  
However Hitsumi's gaze was set on Rukawa's perfect body as he made a shot after the other. She had never noticed how flawless he made his shots, and how agile he was. She thought she imagined sparks flying out of the hoop every time the ball went into it.   
  
The sight marveled her.  
  
---------------------  
  
'So she's a flirt?'  
  
Sendoh nodded. 'Believe me, her next target is Rukawa.' He laughed.   
  
'Oh but she is one pretty lass,' Hikoichi commented, chuckling. 'I could still remember last year when you used to bring her here to cheer you up.'  
  
'But those days are over,' Sendoh said wistfully. 'I never saw her bad side actually. She was so sweet and caring, and sometimes so naïve in a cute way…'  
  
'Yeah, so innocent. I never thought she would choose that Ruikiba person over you.'  
  
Sendoh wiped the sweat off his brow. He took a gulp from his water bottle and stared blankly at his teammates practicing on the court before him. 'The competition is tomorrow. Perhaps I'd see what that Ruikiba person is made of.'  
  
'Some people say he reminds them of you.'  
  
Sendoh was surprised. 'Sou na?'  
  
'Except he plays with girls as fast as he plays ball.' Hikoichi's gaze was far away. 'You loved Hitsumi didn't you?'  
  
Still smiling, Sendoh nodded. 'Hai…I still do.'  
  
'Do you think she ever was serious about anyone?'  
  
'No. I just realized I never knew her at all. She barely talked about anything but soccer…she never shared anything of herself to me…I don't even know her birthday.' His laughter rang in the air, filled with bitterness. 'She looks like a shallow girl, but I don't think she is quite.'  
  
'So Ruikiba is just a fling huh? I see then…do you think Rukawa will fall for her?'  
  
'No,' replied Sendoh, chuckling. 'You know Rukawa, he's cold as a rock. Not even if you bulldoze him he would give in. But I saw them play ball together…I'd say he was rather thrilled to play with her.' 


End file.
